RPlog:Masquerade Ball: A Night on Yavin/Part 5
The lumbering Wookiee walks on over toward the bar after a few moment's quiet thought. The one behind the furry mask can sense a familiar presence... one he has not sensed in some time. Upon reaching the bar, the Wookiee sits down with a couple of stools separate himself and the rebel pilot, with as much grace as a natural Wookiee might have. Then, the man behind the mask begins muttering some gutteral phrases, perhaps surprisingly, in a picture-perfect Shyriiwook. The phrases, quite simply, a fresh order. Then, the creature tilts his head slightly toward the rebel pilot, gruffing out a Wookiee compliment on the costume. Behind the mask, using the Force to imitate Wookiee speak with perfection, Luke eyes the pilot curiously. Arriving back at the bar, The Pilot accepts the whiskey, leaning an elbow on the bar as his attention is drawn to the spotted cat, "Ahh, perfect timing." He comments before taking a sip, he looks at the Wookiee costume and his smile returns, he doesn't speak Shyriiwook or even understand it, but does laugh before going back to his beverage, giving the glass a gentle swirl to watch how it bubbles. With the dance concluded, Rasi smiles, leading Lepi back to the table where they were not long ago. "Please excuse me Madam, I believe I have a call to make right now. But I will return soon enough, and then we can talk about how...how did you put it?...astute I really am when I am the one who asks questions." He bows, it's so fun to to in this outfit, and after receiving permission, begins to walk away, disappearing into what crowd remains. Inanna answers the one in the pilot outfit with a pleasant smile, and steps back. Meanwhile, the droid bartender that serves alongside her fills the drink order for the 'wookiee'. Inanna's grey eyes flick between the two men (she supposes), neither of whom she can identify through their costumes. Turning to the droid, she tells it, "can you go bring us another bottle or two of Corellian whiskey? Stuff's popular tonight, and we're running low here." The droid nods and complies, shuffling out of the room to retrieve the desired items. Having been returned to her table, wow that sounds weird to even think it, Lepidoptera sits down beside Shael and reaches for her drink, finding that she really really wants to finish this drink at the moment. "You know, Shael, there's something about these events that makes me feel baffled and.. confused both during and after. Do you feel that way?" "I loathe these big, impersonal parties," Shael agrees quietly, keeping her voice low for Inanna's sake. "I much prefer something more... intimate, you know? With people you actually know. And whose faces you actually can see, to boot. I'm not into this masquerade concept. I look ridiculous." Right. The one time Shael actually /doesn't/ look ridiculous. What is with her fondness for coveralls? Kyrin meanders through the crowd, looking like someone rather ill at ease with such festivities and winds up near the bar. Her second drink is ordered (and paid for, no tabs, thanks), and she raises it in a silent toast of sorts when she spies her dancing partner near the Wookiee. However, she doesn't interrupt. Wookiees are known for tearing limbs off for losing games, losing socks in the dryerr, and losing the chance to hit on handsome pilots. Behind the mask, Luke's curious look turns into a smirk. He speaks again, this time in a more human voice, though he continues to draw on the Force's power to remain somewhat concealed, at least to the others, by making his voice sound gutteral and not entirely human. "We'll call it even territory and keep things where they belong this time," he muses from beneath the mask. "Did you enjoy your dance?" He turns his head to regard the bartender with a slow nod. "You don't, really," Lynae replies to Shael, though she reads the tone of voice to mean that Shael 'feels' ridiculous. Something of an amused smile forms on Lynae's face, again with the mask it's hard to tell, but her tone of voice conveys intent. "I'm dressed like a giant flying insect. You feel ridiculous?" she asks, chuckling softly as she empties her glass and carefully leans back in her chair. Inanna fills the Chyleni's drink order, again offering the customer a smile. She looks the winged woman over a bit more closely, and says sounding genuinely impressed, "you look quite good out there on the dance floor. A pleasure to watch." She glances briefly to the wookiee, noting that it isn't shyriiwook coming from within the costume now. A flicker passes through her smile, and her gaze returns to the avian, as she doesn't want to intrude on the conversation of the costumed men. "Indeed." He raises his glass towards the Jedi in Wookiee clothing, before taking another sip, "Quite an interesting party, wouldn't you say? Though if you will excuse me, I must have a chat with an old friend." His grin shifting to a slight smirk as he rises and weaves his way through the crowds to the table with the former Commodore and doctor, waiting for a lull in the conversation to speak, "I am afraid we got off on the wrong foot earlier, perhaps I can make it up to you with a dance?" There is the briefest hint of sincerity in the tone of his speech, the arrogance of his Coruscanti accent unable to conceal it. Beneath the mask, Luke smiles ever so slightly, and simply raises his glass, before slowly removing the mask from his face and taking a long, deep breath of fresh air. "Twin stars," he murmurs, letting his own voice slowly resume its natural timbre, before taking a drink of his ale. Kyrin turns toward Inanna once her drink is served and duly sampled. "Thank you," she answers kindly with a slight smile. "It is a joy to dance for the sake of dancing... and having time with which to do so. My profession does not allow for it often." Her gaze sweeps the assembly calmly. "It is a good party that you have put on here," she adds to compliment the bartenderess. "Well done indeed." Then her grey eyes shift to see how the Wookiee takes being stood up so neatly, but then... "Hello, Luke." With the now-empty glass in her left hand, Lynae twirls it slowly around on the table as she watches the rebel pilot approach her table and then ask her to dance. It's the sincerity that gets her when nothing else would've moved her from her chair, normally speaking. She sets the glass down and rises to her feet, easing the chair back against the table once she does so. "I'm not sure there is a good foot to stand on," she says quietly in reply before starting for the dance floor at a markedly cautious pace, and upon arriving turning towards the pilot with an expectant air. Inanna's smile broadens... she sure likes getting compliments on the party, and she nods gratefully. "Thank you," she intones, before freezing, her eyes widening a bit in surprise at the revelation of who is under the wookiee costume. "Yes, hello and welcome," she addresses the Jedi Master, pointedly not using his name because there are still others in the room who can't see his face. She bows her head in greeting, and is rescued from having to say more by the return of the bartender droid, delivering two bottles as asked. "I thought about doing a proper costume..." Shael admits, shrugging her shoulders freely. "But it just seemed like a waste of credits." Which begs the question of where Shael got a nice and obviously well-fitted dress like that, that she wasn't wasting credits on it. "Plus, I couldn't really think of anything to be. I briefly considered coming as a twi'lek." The Rebel Pilot's grin returns as he watches the former Commodore, " I didn't mean to startle you like that earlier." Another lie, but the music starting cuts him off as he begins to move with the tune, "Hough I do assume you are still as observant as you once were." He can sense the Jedi Master's presence and it grates on his nerves, but he does as much as he can to keep those dark thoughts at bay for the moment. Lynae hesitates again before she rests her hands on the pilots upper arms, allowing the thought that she wouldn't typically actually touch someone else without good reason to flicker through her mind. Dancing, has until now, not been on that list of things she does. So it's not even near the list of reasons she'd reach out and touch someone - talk about being antisocial. "You didn't startle me so much as hit that switch for fight or flight," she says quietly in reply. "While tempted to do both, I belive that a running target is harder to hit than a stationary one, I refuse to retreat. As to being observant, I would like to think that I still am. I've learned a lot in the last year, most of which I know I'd never have learned or wondered before." Pushing herself up to her feet, Shael flounces in what she considers to be her best possible characterture of Serenella's movements as she makes her way to the bar. Once there, she plants on hand on the bar-top, jumping an pushing down with that hand to land her rump up on the bar. If there are no stools she'll simply make her own seating, thank you very much. Swinging idly as she studies the room from her new vantage point, she takes a moment to nod towards the small group of three gathered next to her. "Winding down a little, isn't it?" The pilot slips his hands to the Butterfly's waist quite properly for the song being played, his voice is barely audible as he speaks with her, "Good, that is the right answer." He tilts his head for a moment, "But it is the question that is important. " he flashes her another smile, his voice dropping to inaudibility.Inanna looks up as Shael launches herself onto the bar, smirking and playfully offering "Hey, Sel..." then she nods and says, "yeah, it's slowing a bit. I think the musicians are getting tired." Not that one would be able to tell by listening to them, as they keep up with each number they perform, like good professionals. "And I can't wait to get out of this suit. How are you doing?" She silently signals to the droid bartender to take back over the duties... and pours herself another ale and casually slips around the end of the bar to join the 'guest' side again. "The right answer?" Lynae asks in return, leaning back slightly so that she can get a good look at the pilot, though his mask makes it even -more- difficult for her to do so than hers does. She falls silent for a moment, her gaze dropping to his chest then to the hands that are on her waist. She shakes her head then, slowly, a measured side to side gesture of emphasis, thinking that there is no good place for this conversation. But she is incapable of retreating, even if it's from something as small as a conversation. "All right, this is a big enough ship. Take a walk with me?" "Hey 'sis,'" Shael counters, grinning across at Inanna. Leaning back on her hands, Shael lets out a faint sigh, and shrugs both of her shoulders. "I'm doing fine. Looking forward to the races. Don't suppose you'll be joining in at all, will you Inanna? Be fun to race against you." Turning her attention from Inanna to Kyrin briefly the young pilot adds, "Sorry for ditching you so suddenly early. You know, when duty calls..." "I am not worried about it," Kyrin observes patiently to Shael. "I understand about duty, certainly." The blue-skinned woman continues nursing her second drink calmly and watches the dancers almost idly. She seems mildly surprised to see her former dance partner cozy with the lady butterfly, but she doesn't appear unduly concerned or anything. Inanna chuckles, liking Shael's response. She takes in the query about racing and gives it some serious thought. "You mean the piloting race? I'm not one for dogfighting, but the idea of that asteroid run does intrigue me a bit. I'm torn about it... half of me says I've given up piloting and I should be here at the bar. Half says I still want to give it a try. Maybe I will," she shrugs. Then, looking over at Kyrin again she asks conversationally, "what line of work is it that offers you so few opportunities to dance?" "Kyrin's one of the best fighter pilots the galaxy has to offer!" Shael answers for the blue-skinned woman, winking at Kyrin broadly before turning her attention back to Inanna. "And you can afford to take a break for a few hours to go do something ridiculously suicidal and incredibly fun! You should do the asteroid run! You could co-pilot for me, if nothing else." The pilot nods again, "Sounds like a brilliant idea." He motions towards the exit towards some place less crowded. He begins to break away from the dance, leaving his arm for her to take or not as she wished at least till they are out of he public light. His focus expands, keeping the Jedi and Republic pilot in the periphery of his focus till they are out of the area. Lynae glances at the offered arm and politely accepts it, the wave of discomfort that rises from her is not aimed at the offered arm, again it's a combination of her 'no touching' policy and her general unease in crowded rooms. The door leading out of the lounge is easily reached and upon doing so she steps through it. Kyrin gets rather blushy when her piloting skills are made the topic of conversation, the crimson mixing quite interestingly on her blue skin to tinge it more of a violet shade, particularly on her cheeks. "I am still alive, that is all. Whether I am very good or not is irrelevant. I take no pleasure in what I chose to do for a living." Her gaze tracks the two departing the lounge, but she makes no effort to stop them or even let them know she saw them. "I have not yet decided if I will participate in the contests. Part of me believes some of it to be inherently unfair for a professional to compete against talented amateurs." Inanna gives the smiles Chyleni another smile, upon hearing what she does. "Living through it is important, certainly. My sister's been seeing a fighter pilot, and frets about him at times." Turning back to Shael, she considers the talk of the race, smirking at the way it's described to her. "Co-piloting might be fun too. It would defeat the point of racing against each other, though. Would you rather compete, or have a co-pilot along?" She addsa nther thought in Kyrin's direction, "perhaps you could join, with some kind of handicap?" "I'm a professional swoop racer. I went up against a talented amature and had my rear /handed/ to me. It was a GREAT race!" Shael exclaims with enthusiasm, grinning across at Kyrin before her attention returns to Inanna again. "Oh, whichever'll get you to join in. It'll be fun either way! I haven't done much piloting with a true, talented co-pilot before, though." "I will admit that it has been some time since I have merely been another's copilot," Kyrin remarks to the ladies easily, her wings rustling as she resettles them around her shoulders more like a cloak, although it might look a bit weird for someone not of Chylene. "I will consider it." And it's very likely she will. She is a creature of her word, although they don't know her well enough to know that. "And I haven't had the opportunity yet, to either serve as co-pilot, or to have one of my own. All the piloting work I actually got into, I've done solo," Inanna contributes. "I'll think about it too," she says more to Shael, and looks back to Kyrin as she says "it does sound like it could be fun. Suicidal risks and all." She grins, and is distracted by one of the musicians. As the dancers have thinned out on the floor, the group has taken a break - they must have taken a few throughout the evening and not played non-stop. Asked if they can pack up for the night, Inanna nods, thanking the short fellow in the tribal costume. All parties wind down eventually, even good ones. "Good. Then I will expect to have at least one co-pilot!" Shael replies in a severe-sounding tone, despite the grin on her face. "You know, when I get out of this dress I think I may just have to burn it. This thing is horrible." She keeps telling herself she's going to burn it whenever she sees it. Yet here it still remains, and she's even /wearing/ it! Inanna smirks and nods at Shael's demand for a co-pilot. Then she looks the younger woman over, saying "you know, it doesn't look half bad on you. Of course, there's the element of comfort. If you don't /feel/ right in it, then that's something. I can't stand dresses," she says this emphatically. Even her outfit is more feminine than usual tonight... but at least it's not a dress. She does another scan of the room, seeing the musicians all packed up and gone from the stage, and the food stations closed down. Some guests remain, and will continue to be served by droids and the night shift, but the party is truly done. "I think I'm actually going to go get out of this now," she says... adding with a grin, "if you want to go burn that." Kyrin grins at the other ladies, but then the sound of familiar, albeit drunken singing can be heard. "If you will excuse me..." And she's off to corral a rather badly-singing pilot (thankfully not one of her Ghosts), and ensure he doesn't unduly embarrass the New Republic in front of their friends. "Best destroy it before the evidence gets back to Whisler," Shael agrees, a quirk of amusement on her lips. Why is it that she hasn't seen or heard from her friend in over half a year, and yet still talks about her on a regular basis like this? Shael raises and hand and watches Kyrin retreat, and then turns her attention back to the Serenella. "I'll probably just get back to the Seraphim and change. Burn thing thing down on Tatooine." Inanna also gives Kyrin an understanding nod and sign of farewell. She smiles, a smirk playing about her lips as it so often does, to Shael's comments. "All right, well I'll see you around then. Fair winds." And with that, the hostess herself goes off duty, and departs the lounge.